just a misunderstanding
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A two chapters one-shot on Damon and Elena, need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**N: **_So, this is the first chapter out of 2, enjoy!_

**Cross the bridge over to the dark side…**

She couldn't believe she let Isobel implant those kinds of thoughts in her head. Stefan could never do that to her, he was too good, the model boyfriend…

FLASH BACK

"_Hello, Elena."_

"_Isobel, what are you…what do you want?"_

"_Well, I want a lot of things, but for starters, I want you to open your eyes."_

"_Open my eyes?"_

"_Yes, Elena, open your eyes and see that, that boyfriend of yours never got over his ex. I mean, come on Elena, he thought she was dead…he found a human that looks just like her and falls in love with her, how convenient!"_

"_Stop trying, Isobel, it's not working!"_

"_He's been looking for her since she got out of the tomb."_

"_You're lying…"_

"_Why don't you check for yourself?" she said, handing Elena a small piece of paper, "This is the address where Katherine's staying, they have a rendez-vous tonight…in an hour actually." She let the paper on Elena's bed and disappeared._

She was looking at the small piece of paper, a million questions running through her head. She asked herself this questions a few times before. Like, why did Stefan felt for her? Like, how could he look at her and not see Katherine?

All of a sudden, she jumped of the bed and ran downstairs. She grabbed the car keys "Aunt Jenna, I'm going to see Stefan" she said over her shoulder.

"Ok sweetie, just call if you'll be late!"

"Ok, I will."

She drove to the Boarding House, got out of the car and ran inside, without even knocking. She stopped once she ran into a hard body.

"Whoa there, miss tornado!"

"Damon…where is Stefan?" she asked. Every part of her body was still touching his, giving her a tingling sensation…the sensation was too much, so she took a few steps back.

"He's not here; do you want to wait for him?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Elena, last time I checked I wasn't his nanny…"

"Oh…ok" she mumbled and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going, don't you want to wait for him? He's probably out, hunting bunnies."

"No, I'll go home, tell him to call me when he comes back!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She got in the car and pulled out the small piece of paper from her bag.

She parked far from the house, so they won't hear her come.

Once in front of the house, she immediately saw Katherine through the window. She looked like she was fighting with someone. Elena took a few steps closer and a few to her left so she'll be able to see the other person; the one Katherine was fighting with.

All her hopes vanished once she saw Stefan a few inches in front of her. His hands in his hair obviously upset about something.

She yelled something at him and he got in front of her, grabbing her shirt. His other hand got under her chin, keeping her head in place. And there it was again, the same expression he had every time she was around…lust, pain, confusion…

He finally lowered his hand and kissed her… I closed my eyes, turned around and ran to my car. I was expecting tears, yells, cries, swear words…but none of this happen. She found herself driving full speed towards the Boarding House again, like the answer to all her problems were there.

"Damon!" she called.

"Stefan's not back yet" Damon answered from the top of the stairs.

"I know, I'm not here to see Stefan, I'm here to see you…" she said, her voice sounding a bit shy.

He descended the stairs and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of her.

"And how may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Well…" she took a step forward, closing the distance between them, now they were just a few inches apart, "…I decided to cross the bridge over to the dark side…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. She got on her tip toes, slowly approaching him. Her heart started beating so fast that even she could hear it…her palms got all sweaty and her knees got weak, but none of this stopped her. She pressed her lips against his, barely touching at first…then her fingers got tangled in his hair and the tip of her tongue slipped inside his mouth. But, before she had time to enjoy the feeling, he pushed her away and took a step back.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

"Damon…I want to…I want to be with you."

"I got that, but…why?"

"Because I've been fighting it for a long time and it turns out it wasn't worth it."

"What are you talking about? Did you and Stefan have a fight?"

"Not really, he…I…"

"You, what?"

"I saw him with Katherine…"

"That explains it…are you sure?"

"I know what I saw, Damon."

"And you decided to sleep with me to get revenge on Stefan?"

"No, I decided to go for what I want, since nothing holds me back anymore."

She looked in his eyes and saw the battle taking place inside him, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She took off her jacket and threw it on a chair nearby. She started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly pushing it over her shoulders and let it fall on the floor. She unzipped her pants taking them off and throwing them beside her jacket.

Damon's eyes were almost out of their obits, walking all over her body.

"Elena, you have to stop! You're not thinking straight, you're upset and hurt and I unsure you if you don't stop it will get worse."

Elena chose to ignore him. She started running her fingers on her smooth skin, staring from her jaw line…down to her neck, her collarbones…she stopped there and moved her fingers from one side to another, and then she traced an invisible line between her breasts. Her breath getting heavy once she started following the edge of her bra, letting a finger slip inside the cup…she bit her lip and let her head fall backwards.

He was beginning to believe he was dreaming. The girl he loved was standing almost naked in front of him, trying to seduce him... to drive him crazy…to make him loose it…and it was working. His pants were now painfully tight around his package…making him uncomfortable. She looked so beautiful, so sexy, so perfect…he wanted to have his own hands on her body, feeling her soft skin, tasting her, make her moan, make her scream, make her come undone… he wanted her so much, he was physically in pain.

Elena smiled lightly; she could see the hunger in his eyes. She was determent to push him over the edge. She wanted him…she's been wanting him for so long, and now that Stefan was the first one to screw up, she was free to be with Damon. One last move and he she will have him…she took her hands to her back and liked her lips in anticipation…

'No, she won't' Damon thought to himself… 'Yes, she did!' he heard the noise when she unclipped her bra. Once the bra followed her shirt on the floor, he lost it…

Elena heard Damon curse under his breath, but before she has the time to think about what he said, she was pressed against the wall and he was holding her tight. His head approached hers and her lips stopped on her ear…

"Why are you doing this to me, Elena?"

"Because I want you, Damon…"

"Damn it…" he cursed and the feeling of his lips against her ear made Elena body shiver. "I know you want me to get revenge on Stefan, but I don't care…I just want to be with you, above you, inside you…"

"Damon…"

"Shh, please, don't!" he said, but Elena didn't give up.

"Damon…I want you to touch me everywhere, I want you to kiss me everywhere. I'm not a china doll, I won't break. I want you to have your way with me!"

Now it was Damon's turn to shiver at her words…she wanted him, she wanted him to be with her in his way… If that's what she wanted, that's what he will give her…

**N: **_So, you guys what the second part? If you do, all you have to do is review! _


	2. Chapter 2

**N: **_Here is the second and last chapter, sorry it took so long, enjoy!_

**Oups!**

In a moment his mouth was on hers and his hand was moving up and down on her bare back. He liked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to get inside. He kissed her with so much passion that he let Elena breathless once he left her mouth to get lower, on her neck…his kisses leaving behind a burning sensation…

She anxiously begun unbuttoning his shirt, the moment it felt on the floor, Elena let out a low moan. She started moving her hands all over his body, like she just found a treasure that's going to make all her dreams come true. She pushed her hips forward and felt his hard erection through his pants, "Damon…" she whispered his name.

"See what you have done with your little show?"

His tongue found the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder and bit her lightly. Then he got lower and lower until his warm mouth found her breasts. He used his hands to push them together and then he passed his tongue between them. He took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and started an up and down movement, with a speed that Elena could swear wasn't human. She arched her back against the wall, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth.

Before she had time to figure out what was happening, he had her standing on a chair and he was kissing the sensitive spot between her leg and her butt-cheek…going lower and lower. When he got behind her knee, she thought she was going to fall…that's when he changed direction and got in front of her. He started kissing her abs, while pulling her panties down. He held her hand as she stepped out of them.

He took a step back and admired her. She was now wearing only a pair of brown heels that matched her hair perfectly.

This time he started kissing her from her ankle, making his way up… Elena closed her eyes, allowing herself to just enjoy the sensations running through her body. Her breath stopped when she felt his tongue on her core…

He used his thumb and index finger to part her lower lips and he stuck his tongue between them, going up and down…applying just enough pressure to make Elena's head spin. His hand was going up and down her legs.

"Damon…I…I'm…going…to fall…"

He put his hands on each side of her hips and picked her up like she weighted nothing. She wrapped her legs around him and started moving up and down, making him growl.

"I always knew you had it in you…" he said.

Yes, she did…but she couldn't act like this with Stefan. She needed to be cute and perfect with him. But with Damon…she could go wild and that's what she was doing.

He placed her on the bed, took of his jeans and laid beside her, walking his hands all over her burning body, just like she asked him to. When he got to her things, Elena held her breath…He trusted two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb in the same time…

"D…Damon…"

She stuck her fingers in his hair and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeper than she ever thought a kiss could go. His fingers were now moving faster, hitting her upper-walls.

"Damon…please…I want you…inside…now!" she cried.

He looked at her and he thought she never looked more beautiful than right now. Her cheeks were red, her hair was a sexy mess, her mouth was slightly irritated from their passionate kisses, and her eyes…her eyes were full of desire…desire for him… He couldn't help but give the girl what she wanted. He positioned himself above her, grabbing her hips and raising them so he'll meet his erection.

As soon as she felt him inside her, Elena lost all connections with reality …and it felt good…she felt like she belonged…she belonged with him…she belonged to him… He finally started moving and Elena started chanting his name over and over again.

A few minutes later, Elena's head was resting on Damon chest, breathing heavily and Damon's fingers were playing in her hair.

All of a sudden Elena felt him tense up.

"Elena, I think you should…too late…"

Elena was wondering what was he talking about, what was too late…her answer came along with Stefan's voice from the doorway. She raised her head and looked at him…he looked broke… She wrapped the sheet around her naked body and pushed herself in a seating position.

Damon disappeared into the bathroom and came out a minute later. He looked at Elena and she nodded. He understood her perfectly, so he got out, leaving them alone.

Stefan slowly approached the bed, "Elena…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Stefan, I don't think you have the right to judge here…I saw you…with her…I still can't believe you did that…"

"I...Elena, I know I should've told you I was going to meet Katherine but I didn't want to upset you…"

"Well, how generous of you Stefan…only it didn't work… It was Isobel that told me about your little rendez-vous. Do you have any idea how much I hate it when that woman is right?"

"I only went to see Katherine because she promised me that after this, she'll leave and let you alone."

"Oh, and sleeping with her was just your way of saying goodbye?"

"Sleeping with her…what are you talking about?"

"No, no, Stefan, not this time, I was there, I saw you kissing her, don't deny it!"

"I don't, I did kiss her, it was part of the deal. She told me that I had to kiss her, to prove that I don't feel anything for her, so I did, because I don't feel anything for her. I didn't sleep with her, Elena; I would never do that to you."

Elena's eyes popped out of her orbits at the realization of her mistake…he loved her, he never betrayed her, but she betrayed him…

"I…I thought you kissed her because you wanted to…and I thought, you…"

"You thought I slept with her" Elena nodded, "And that's all it took for you to jump in my brother's bed…and '_I thought'_? He asked. Elena wasn't saying anything, so Stefan continued, "You thought I slept with Katherine, so you slept with my brother to get even?"

"That's not why I did it" she protested.

"Oh…" was all Stefan could say.

"It's what pushed me to it…but not why I went through with it…I'm sorry Stefan…I'm so sorry…" and she was, she was sorry she hurt Stefan, but she wasn't sorry how she did it…

**N:**_ There you go…all done, hope you like it, review and let me know! _


End file.
